Utilisateur:Nicolas annereau
*Hello everybody! My name is Nicolas, I am twenty years old and I live in Bourges,France. *Buenos días, me llamo Nicolas, tengo 20 años y vivo en Francia. Me gusta mucho el universo mágico de Harry Potter. *Guten Tag ! ich heiße Nicolas, ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt. *你好.我叫尼克拉. Biographie Nicolas Pierre Philippe André Annereau est né le 12 mars 1989 à Bourges (18), dans le Berry, une terre de sorciers. Il est le fils d'un Moldu et d'une Sorcière, ce qui fait de lui un sorcier de sang-mêlé... Retour à la réalité J'ai découvert le Monde de Harry Potter assez tard. C'était le jour de mon dixième anniversaire, un de mes copains m'a offert le premier des livre Harry Potter (vous connaissez l'histoire, grâce au bouche à oreille...). Et il faut dire qu'à cette époque, je n'aimais pas vraiment lire. C'est en fait en 2005, que je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. J'ai donc acheté par mes propres moyens Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé : ben oui, c'est le premier livre Harry Potter que j'ai lu en entier et que j'ai bien aimé (surtout la fin). Depuis, je me suis bien rattrapé. TRESIMPORTANT -Harry :"What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" -Ollivanders : "It is rumoured there are three. To posses them all is to make one's self immortal. Though few truly believe that such objects exist. If it's true, you really don't stand a chance." Autres données utiles Hobbies Economie, Politique, Histoire et Géographie, Marketing et Management, Lecture, Photographie, culture, voyages, paléontologie (dinosaures), Numismate... Films et livres préférées (liste non exhaustive) *Harry Potter (livres et films) *Jurassic Park (livres et films) *Seigneur des Anneaux (livres et films) *Star wars *autres livres : Bilbo le hobbit, Bridge to Terabithia, Ubu roi, L'Odyssée, Mathilda... *autres films : Signes, Anges et Démons, Indiana Jones, Batman, Shrek, Les films avec Louis de Funès... Langues Français, Anglais, Espagnol, Allemand, Japonais, Chinois. Concernant la série Harry Potter Concernant les livres *Mes deux livres préférés : **Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé **Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort **j'aime bien aussi les autres *Mes personnages préférés : **Severus Rogue **Hermione Granger **Drago Malefoy **Luna Lovegood *Les créatures que je préfère : **Phénix **Dragon **Hippogriffe **Basilic *Mon passage préféré : La Caverne Concernant les films *Mes deux films préférés : **Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) **Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) **j'aime bien aussi les autres notamment les deux premiers. *Les titres de musiques que j'aime : **Buckbeak's flight **Journey to the cave **Inferi in the Firestorm **Musique des trailers : *Mes acteurs préférés : **Michael Gambon **Alan Rickman **Emma Watson **Helena Bonham Carter... Mes sources relatives à la saga Harry Potter Livres *''Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) **Livre sonore 3 CD (mp3) *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamandra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury édition reliée (version anglaise) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury édition reliée (version anglaise) *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' : **Folio junior édition 2009 **Bloomsbury édition 2009 (version anglaise) *''Le Quidditch à travers les âges'' : **Gallimard édition 2001 **Folio junior édition 2009 **Bloomsbury édition 2009 (version anglaise) *''Les Contes de Beedle le Barde'' **Gallimard édition 2008 **Folio junior édition édition 2009 Films (je dois les avoir sous plusieurs formats, plus récemment en blu-ray disc) *Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (film) : *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film) *Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) BO *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (musique) *Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (musique) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (musique) |right|150px|Aperçu de l'édition collector des Contes (livre) Jeux vidéos *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu) PS3 (un vrai bonheur) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu) PS3 et DS Autres *The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Edition Collector - Relié) *Coffret Collector Harry Potter - Volumes 1 à 7 (Broché)- n°13144 *Coffret "Ultimate edition" Harry Potter 1 *Coffret "Ultimate edition" Harry Potter 2 *''Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers'' : Panini, très incomplet (seulement 11 images de collées) *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' : Panini, incomplet *''Le Monde magique de Harry Potter'' : Panini, incomplet (en cours de collage) *Livre de Partitions pour Piano Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix *Livre de Partitions Selections from Harry Potter instrumental solos (movies1-5) *''Quelques fèves (principalement HP4 et une de Dumbledore HP1) *''Carte du Maraudeur'' (réplique) *''Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard'' (réplique) *''Echarpe de Gryffondor'' *Une Pendule Nagini ! Mes dessins Je ne suis pas un artiste, j'aime le dessin et j'ai beaucoup (trop) d'imagination ! Exemples Fichier:Mort de Dumbledore.jpg|La Tour frapée par la foudre (1) File:Tour frappée par la foudre.jpg Fichier:Fuite du Prince.jpg|La fuite du Prince (2) Fichier:Fuite du Prince 2.jpg Fichier:Lamentation du phénix.jpg|La lamentation du Phénix Fichier:Panorama sur Little Hangleton.jpg|Voyage dans un souvenir Fichier:Anneau de feu dumbledore.jpg|L'anneau de feu protecteur de Dumbledore (3) File:Dumbledore anneau de feu.jpg Fichier:Chateau de poudlard.jpg|Poudlard Fichier:Death mark death eaters.jpg|Marque des Ténèbres Fichier:Marque des Mangemorts.jpg Fichier:Buck.jpg|L'hippogriffe Fichier:Biche argentée.jpg|La biche argentée Fichier:Vivet dore.jpg|Le vivet doré *'(1) Remarques' : J'ai oublié de dessiné le sortilège Avada Kedavra. La deuxième partie de l'image (côté droit du dessin) a été coupée au montage. On pouvait y apercevoir le pied de la tour d'astronomie ainsi que deux Mangemorts à côté autour de Rogue. (2) Remarques : La patte gauche de l'hippogriffe est excentrée. La première partie de l'image (partie gauche) a été coupée au montage. On pouvait y apercevoir le chateau de Poudlard et la marque des ténèbres. (3) Remarques : L'image n'est pas en couleur, je suis désolé. D'autres dessins arriveront prochainement... PROJETS 200px|right Pages à créer *producteur éxécutifs : **Chris Columbus (a voir) **Mark Radcliffe **Michael Barnathan **Duncan Henderson **David Barron **Callum McDougall **Tanya Seghatchian **Lionel Wigram *producteur: **David Heyman **David Barron *décors : **Stuart Craig *photographie : **John seale **Roger pratt **Michael Seresin **Roger Pratt **Slawomir idziak *costumes : **Jany Temime musiques des trailers Video:Prologue - Immediate music Video:Epic Score - Evil King Video:Epic Score - The Righteous Video:Sorcerer's Secret Video:Celestial Voyage Video:Immediate Music - With an iron fist Video:Confronting The Dark Lord - Immediate Music (TFO&C Vol. 3) Video:Confronting the Dark lord (no choir) Video:Brand X Music - Bittersweet Dreams Video:Immediate Music - The Mother Of All Battles Remix - Epic Choral Action trailer HP6 n°2 0:05-0:11 "Prologue" by Immediate music 0:13-0:27"Original Trailer music" by Epic score 0:28-0:33"Slash And Burn" by Immediate music 0:30-0:36"The Dark Knight (No Choir)" by Immediate music and "Slash And Burn" "War Game" by Immediate music -0:39" Superhero (No Choir)" by Immediate music and 0:40-0:47"The Righteous" + "Original Trailer music" by Epic score 0:48-1:08""With An Iron Fist " and "With An Iron Fist (No Choir)" by Immediate music 1:08-1:09"Fury Unleashed (No Choir)" by Immediate music 1:09-10:"Fate of the World" X "Skull And Crossbones" by Immediate music "Prologue" by Harry Potter score 1:19-1:23"Twisted Tales" by Brand X. music/ Magic Box. music 1:24-1:26 "Trick or Theat" by Brand X. music/ Magic Box. music "With An Iron Fist (No Choir)" by Immediate music trailer japonais 0:00 -0:05 "Slash And Burn" by Immediate music 0:06 -0:12 "The Adventure Begins" and "To Places Never Imagined..." by Immediate music 0:14 - 0:31 "Confronting The Dark Lord (No Choir)" by Immediate music 0:47 -1:07 is "Evil King" by Epic Score 0:40 -0:45 and 1:07 - 1:11 is "Clash Of Titans (No Choir)" by Immediate music 1:12 -1:35 is ??? 0:32 -0:39 and 1:57 -2:05 is "Out of Time" by Audiomachine Partitions (extraits) : projet "EN QUELQUES NOTES..." *Hewig Theme : si - mi - sol - fa - mi - si - la - fa... *Journey to the cave : 550px|center *Inferi in the firestorm : center|550px *In Noctem : la fa mi ré , la fa mi ré ré, fa+la sol+si fa+la mi+sol mi+sol fa+la ré+fa... *Autres: 550px|center Les Userbox Un ensemble d'informations regroupées dans des box. A mettre uniquement dans les pages utilisateurs. Penser à créer une page. Aide mémoire pratique *Citation personnage a *Citations personnages a et b *Citation personnage a, b et a *Citation poème, chansons, affiches... «''...»'' Catégorie:Utilisateurs Catégorie:Administrateurs